There are many existing network services that require real-time communication of data over a network. For example, packet-based communication service, such as media-over-IP services, typically include the real-time delivery of voice, and possibly other media data types such as video data, on a network using a Real-Time Transport Protocol (RTP) to exchange information required to control the delivery of data. Many different network conditions and data processing configurations (e.g., choice of codec) can adversely affect the communication of data, and the quality of the communications service. Besides, those network conditions and data processing configurations can also affect different data streams (e.g., associated with different transmission protocols, different media sessions, different users, etc.) differently.